1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an automatic driving control system of a mobile object.
2. Description of Related Art
As a mobile robot that moves in a room, a mobile robot that stores map information including information of the position and size of an obstacle such as a piece of furniture in a room, determines a moving route for moving from a current position to a destination while avoiding the piece of furniture using the map information, and moves in the room along the moving route is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-345438 A (JP 2003-345438 A)).